Painters, for example, often work on extension ladders, and need a place to hold the paint bucket in a convenient way. Commonly, a wire hook is mounted on a rung, and the paint can hung from the hook. This does not position the paint can conveniently, and there is always danger that it will become dislodged. Roofers are required to extend an extension ladder above the eaves, and then to step around the ladder onto the roof, an awkward and somewhat dangerous proceeding.
An object of this invention is to provide a simple device for holding paint cans or providing a shelf on which various accessories can be placed, or a platform from which a person wanting to get on a roof, can merely step, and hence, onto the roof.